I Will Never Let Go
by Laydee-BumbleBee
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura felt her eyes get watery, she tried to hold back her tears but that just made it worse. Sakura screamed out of frustration and pain then ran towards Sasuke and tightly embraced him. "I will NEVER let go!"


Sakura ran through the forest of the Hidden Leaf Village, determind but guilty. She had just knocked out her comrads.

FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry guys" Sakura said before knocking out Kiba and Rock Lee with a surprise attack then put Akamaru to sleep. "I really am..." she whispered before leaping into the trees.

'Sasuke-kun... No matter what I WILL find you and I WILL bring you back somehow! No matter how much you've changed I'll always love you!' she told herself "And I will NEVER let go of the memories I had when I was with you!" she accidentaly thought aloud, but that didn't worry her.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura stopped running and swiftly swung herself behind a tree. She then glanced at the grassy field near the end of the forest. She gave an almost-gasp before quickly hiding herself behing the tree again. She had just seen Sasuke, the one she was looking for. She made sure she had everything ready then peered at the field once more. 'I'm ready!' she said to herself while clenching her fists before confidently walking onto the field.

After hearing footsteps in the grass, Sasuke turned his head to the direction from which he heard them. He caught a glimpse of pink hair, you didn't need to to be a genius to now that was Sakura Haruno. "Sakura... How did you find me?" he asked.

He knew she wasn't capable of finding him on her own. "Who helped you?"

"Kiba, Akamaru and Lee" she replied. She was starting to build up fear so she had decided to say very little.

"Go home." he comanded

"No." she replied stubbornly. She was stuburn and she knew that. Not listening to him was a threat to him, he would attack her for sure if she got in his way. And it was impossible for someone like her to defeat the Sasuke Uchiha. But she couldn't turn back now, there was absulutly no way she would!

"No!" she repeated but more loudly and confidently, which pissed Sasuke off.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said sternly "If you get in my way the result won't be pretty, that's for sure! Now leave or I'll kill you!"

Sakura felt her eyes get watery, she tried to hold back her tears but that just made it worse. Rivers of tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke was about to roll his eyes and expected her to go on about how much she loved him but he changed his mind when Sakura did something he didn't expect at all.

Sakura screamed out of frustration and pain then ran towards Sasuke and tightly embraced him. She swung her hands around his neck and lifted her legs around his stomach, almost choking the Uchiha.

"Sakuraaaaaa!!" he shouted at the girl on his back "Get. Off. MEEE!!!" his tone getting angrier and angrier. He tried to pull her arms and legs off him and he tried to push her off, but her grip was too tight and the position she was in made it harder to get her off.

More tears fell from her eyes. "NO! I will NEVER let go!" she screamed "Never!"

Her wet tears fell onto Sasuke's neck. At the moment, Madara walked onto the field. He chuckled, "I see your having some girl trouble, Sasuke." he said in an amused voice.

"Just get her off me!" Sasuke demanded, sort of embarrased by the screaming girl on his back.

Madara approached the younger Uchiha and the crying pinky.

Madara started to pull Sakura, causing her to give out a blood curdling, ear piercing scream. Sasuke flinched since she was so close to his ear and her scream was so loud the Sand Village probably heard it!

She kept screaming but Madara managed to pull her off. He put his hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke said in a hurtful voice.

More and more tears fell from her bloodshot eyes, she tried to scream. Everything went blurry, she began to panic.

"Maybe we should kill her, Sasuke" she heard Madara suggest.

Then, everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -That Night- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?' she thought.

She felt a cold breeze go past her, she the turned her head and saw an open window, the moonlight lighting up the room. It was a peaceful, quiet night, but that didn't change the fact that Sakura was scared.

Sakura got out of the bed she had woken up on then walked towards a door. Despite her fear she had to find out where she was. The door creeked as it opened, Sakura walked down a long hallway that never seemed to end. It got darker and darker as she walked through the hallway.

SLAM! She had walked into someone. "Oof!" she heard

Then the person she had walked into triped and fell ontop of her, she gave out a quiet "Eeek!"

"Ouch" she heard when they hit the ground. She felt a hand feel around next to her. "Got it" a male voice said. Then the lights switched on. 'A light switch on the ground?' she thought.

She looked at the man she had bumped into. He had sharp teeth and shoulder length hair.

"Clumsy arn't you?" he chuckled before standing up and helping Sakura up "Say... I havn't seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno" she replied

"Cute, my name is Suigetsu Hozuki"

"Where exactly am I?" She asked

"You mean you don't know where you are?"

"No, that's why I asked"

"You mean Sasuke didn't tell you?"

"No, now can you just tell me where I am?!"

"Okay, okay! Your in the Akatsuki base, happy?" he finally answered her question "But I thought you would know since your Karin's replacement"

"Who's Karin?" Sakura questioned

"Let me guess, Sasuke didn't tell you. Anyway, Sasuke came back with Madara after killing Danzo and said that he had killed Karin, so yeah..."

"Oh, but I'm not Karin's replacement!"

"Yes you are, Sasuke said so!"

"Hey guys!" the two heard someone call sternly.

"Yeah buddy?" Suigetsu asked

"You should be quiet or you'll wake Sasuke-sama!" the man warned

"Well sorry, anyway Sakura this is Juugo" Suigetsu introduced "Juugo this is Sakura Haruno, you know Karin's replacement"

"Nice to meet you Haruno, Sakura" Juugo smiled

"Nice to meet you too Juugo" she replied before turning to Suigetsu "And for the last time, I'm not "Karin's" replacement or anyones replacement!!" her emotions quickly changing

"Shhhh! You'll wake Sasuke-sama" Juugo warned

"Too late" the three heard Sasuke say.

"Sasuke-sama, we are really sorry for waking you-"

"It's fine Juugo. I was already awake anyway" Sasuke interupted "And Sakura you ARE Karin's replacement!"

"What?! But I never agreed to this!!" Sakura argued

"Well that's life, anyway you asked to join me once before. I never said no I only knocked you out." he spoke "Now all of you go to bed and don't make a sound!" Sasuke commanded.

* * *

Sakura finally got into her new cozy bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep

SAKURA'S DREAM

Sakura was getting changed in her tent. Then, without warning, Sasuke came into her tent. Sakura blushed and covered herself with her dirty clothes "Oh Sasuke! I-I didn't hear you coming!!" she stuttered

The scene changed and they were in a Cherry Blossom field and Sakura was dressed in her leasure outfit. "I love you, Sakura... chan."

"Oh I love you too Sasuke-kun!!"

The two hugged eachother then soon found themselves kissing.

END OF SAKURA'S DREAM

"I love you Sasuke-kun... I love you..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. She opened her eyes and soon relized that it was just a dream. She sighed, "Sasuke doesn't love me back" she said as a tear fell from her eye. "But I will always love him..."

Sakura heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" she heard Suigetsu say.

"Okay "Me" what do you want" Sakura asked

"Sasuke says to get up" he replied

"Fine" she said 'But only cause Sasuke-kun said so' she thought. She quite liked the fact that she was on the same team as Sasuke again, but she missed Naruto and Kakashi.

"Kay, just walk down the hall and the last room on the left is where we will be"

Sakura had a quick shower, got dressed and brushed her hair. She then walked out of her new room and ran down the hall. She followed Suigetsu's direction, and soon enough, she found the rest of Team Taka.

"Sakura, your late." Sasuke grunted then pointed to a full bowl of rice.

Sakura took the bowl then began eating. It was sort of akward because everyone was looking at her since they had nothing better to do. 'I'm coming in early next time' she made a mental note.

"So... Sasuke-san" Suigetsu started

"Hn" Sasuke responded

"What's our mission today?"

"Get ready for war."

"W-war?!" Sakura exlaimed

"Madara declared war to the Hidden Leaf Village"

Sakura was about to speak but someone beat her to it.

"Indeed I did" she heard a deep voice say.

She turned around and saw Madara. She shivered, something about him gave her the creeps.

"Now before we leave for the mission" Madara started "Take that ugly thing off your head" he pointed to Sakura's Hidden Leaf headband.

"Th-this" she asked and tapped her headband, he nodded and she took it off. "Happy?"

"Quite" he replied

* * *

Team Taka walked out of the Akatsuki base.

"I knew you had her!!" Naruto growled

"Hn" Sasuke responded. He was going to ask how Naruto found them, but he then saw Kiba and Akamaru with Naruto.

"Get lost dobe" Sasuke said

"SHUT UP TEME!! I'll kill you if you don't give her back!!" Naruto warned

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura felt sorry for him, he was always there but she left him for Sasuke.

"Is this kid your boyfriend or something?" Suigetsu whispered to Sakura. WHACK! "YOW!"

Sakura whacked Suigetsu. "No!" she replied, angry with Suigetsu's stupidity.

Sakura and Suigetsu gained attention from the others. Naruto felt sorrow struck him. 'What if... What if Sakura chose to join Sasuke. She doesn't seem the least bit upset, did she really abandon the hidden Leaf Village for Sasuke'

"Sakura" Naruto said biting his lip. "Did Sasuke kidnap you or did you choose to be on his side?" he asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she didn't know what to say to Naruto. She didn't want to hurt him. Sasuke just looked back at her not saying anything to Naruto for her, expecting her to speak for herself. She looked back at Naruto. "B-both." she answered.

It was true, she wanted to be with Sasuke more than anything and he did kidnap her.

"Fine then." Naruto started, he knew how much Sakura loved Sasuke "Just don't hurt yourself"

"Come on guys" he said to Kiba and Rock Lee

"But Naruto you said-" Rock Lee was interupted

"It doesn't matter what I said"

"I think Lee's right. I heard Sasuke killed his other teammate Karin beacause she was useless. I'm worried about Sakura-chan." Kiba whispered to Naruto

"Huh? Where did you hear about that?"

"Can you just leave already?!" Sasuke shouted while running towards Naruto with his Katana ready to stab Naruto. CLING! Naruto blocked Sasuke with a kunai.

"I don't have time for this!" Sasuke shouted angrily

"Your the one who started it!" Naruto responded

Sasuke's mangekyou sharingan activated "Chiiiiiiidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Sasuke expected his Chidori to clash with Naruto's Rasengan but instead it missed and Naruto hit Sasuke with Rasengan, causing him to dash backwards. He grabed Sakura, knowing when Naruto got the chance he would take her back. POUND! The two hit the ground behind some bushes.

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura asked "Why do you hurt Naruto like this?"

"Sakura" Sasuke began "I need to tell you something, I wanted to tell you before but I was uncomfortable about it."

"Huh?" Sakura was a little shoked, Sasuke wanted to have a personal conversation with her.

"I had a dream about you and..."

"Really?" Sakura blushed 'Sasuke actully dreamed about me!!'

"I don't want to say too much detail but I walked into your tent while you were getting changed and I sort of... kind of... saw you naked." he continued

Sakura was as red as a tomato and she felt very VERY awkward.

"Then the scene changed and we hugged and kissed and... we made... mini Uchiha's..." Sasuke finished awkwardly then looked at Sakura, she looked like a delicious, juicy tomato and was very stunned.

Sasuke waved his hands in front of her "You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine... It's just that, I had the same dream."

"What, you saw me naked?"

"No! You saw ME naked!" she went into a blush-storm after relizing how loud her voice was. Sasuke thought it was cute.

He hugged her. "I love you Sakura-chan" he said while nuzzling her neck softly with his nose. It took her a few moments to relize what was happening. But when she finally relized she said "Oh... I love you too Sasuke-kun"

"Don't let go Sakura-chan"

"I'll never let go Sasuke-kun!"

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back for a while the lay her down carefull and kissed her. Their kiss lasted for about 3 minutes,

when they finally looked up they saw Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and Team Taka all staring at them. "You guys might want to leave." he said

"Why?"

"We're making Uchiha's!"


End file.
